Talk:Necromancer armor crafting quick reference/Deldrimor
A couple things here that I disagree with, Ishmael. *First of all, it's true that large regional crafting tables in the quick references only have one field for the cost per piece, but the QR articles also STATE that it's cost per piece. This one does not. It would be silly to try to go into evey individual crafting table and add a statement that it's cost per piece. With the extra space, it's easier to just put the cost into each cell and make it clear without having to look at the totals and do the math. This also eliminates the entire Cost cell. One piece of Vabbian costs 5k, which is exactly the TOTAL cost of a whole standard armor set. I was trying to avoid confusion, especially with first-time visitors who may not know much about Elite armor altogether. Otherwise, why not do the same to materials and have one cell state the mats and the others just say 1X, 2X, or 3X? I think the platinum is just as much of a cost as the materials are. *I also put each material on a separate line to make it easier to read. Some material names are one word, others are two or more, and at a quick glance it may be easy to skip something if multiple things are on the same line. *Making the piece costs valign-top also aligned the corresponding materials with the same lines in the totals column, with the exception of headgear, which often requires different materials, and so I put it at the bottom of the total. *Also, all Elite armor is always max rating, it's common knowledge as well as the Elite armor article states so and is linked to from every Elite armor set page. I don't see why the field needs to be there other than making the tables longer. But this is not as much of an issue, just a redundancy imo. *Lastly, why are you taking the time to add the full links to the materials if the redirects are there to make them shorter? All this changes is the tooltip that pops up when you hover over, the links take you to the same place. (The only issue is Hide which takes you to Gwen's skill, so you have to put the whole thing in.) *Do you disagree or did you just change them to conform to the others? I just want to discuss, that's all. Otherwise, I'll have to change all of my quick references... The way I made them I simply tried to be concise and clear-cut as to what each piece costs and make it easier to read with having each material on a separate line. *User:RoseOfKali/Necromancer_armor_crafting_quick_references RoseOfKali 18:46, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :And in cases like Necromancer_armor_crafting_quick_reference/Tyrian/Factions it makes even more sense to include the crafting cost with the materials, since it varies. RoseOfKali 19:22, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::*''Do you disagree or did you just change them to conform to the others?'' That's it exactly - I was simply going for consistency among the Deldrimor articles. You're much more experienced with the armors in general than I am, so if you feel they should be formatted differently, I won't argue it. ::*''Lastly, why are you taking the time to add the full links to the materials...'' Because there's really no excuse, besides laziness, to use the redirects internally. Piped links allow us to link directly to the article while still displaying a shortened form of the name. All this changes is the tooltip that pops up when you hover over I feel that's important, because it lets the user know before they click a link that says "Leather" that it's actually going to take them to "Leather Square". And copy/pasting the full names in hardly took me any time at all, actually. ::On the color of the crafting box, just to make sure I have this right, white/gray are used for non-max rows, lightgreen is for max non-elite, and gold is for elite, right? The Deldrimor pages were split about half gold/half lightgreen, so based on that assumption I made them all gold. —Dr Ishmael 21:03, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::I love what you did on Necromancer armor crafting quick reference/Eye of the North - that is total win. —Dr Ishmael 21:44, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks. ^_^; You got it exactly right, gold is elite, green is max, and white/gray is just to alternate between different non-max armors. I have some long sleepless nights ahead of me, so, if I really feel up to it, I might start propagating this crafting quick reference thing past Necromancer. I'll probably end up doing what I did with User:RoseOfKali/Necromancer_armor_crafting_quick_references first, and only then integrate them into the actual armor pages. What am I getting myself into... *sigh* I'll make one as an example so that we can decide exactly on the format that should be followed. I guess for consistency we can keep the armor rating in the elite qr's, even though it's redundant, but I do strongly think that the gold cost should go into every material cost cell instead of a separate column. Other than that, tell me what you DON'T like, if anything, about Necromancer armor crafting quick reference/Vabbian aside from adding the armor rating. RoseOfKali 03:34, 6 August 2008 (UTC)